Grand Gesture
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Katie plays matchmaker one last time. Companion piece to Matchmaker. Reid POV. AU
1. Sulking

Characters: Luke/Reid, Katie, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all? This is a Reid POV companion piece to Matchmaker. Also, as of today, completely AU.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sulking

Sulking is an art form.

Reid knows this.

He's perfected it over the years, when no one was watching.

It's what spawned his loved for large sandwiches, bursting with meat and cheese.

He's done a lot of sulking the few days...and a lot of eating.

Between Bob's ultimatum and Luke walking away from him…

He cringed. The image of Luke's hurt face was constantly in his thoughts. Reid wasn't sure what Luke wanted from him. They'd barely gotten started and he was already asking him to give up his career.

Could he do that?

Did he want to?

At first, the answer had been no. It was insane for Luke to ask him.

The more Reid thought about it, about what his life was like in Dallas and what it was like in Oakhell, he knew the differences were because of Luke.

Hell, he had actual friends here. Well, a friend.

The final nail in the coffin had been today. He'd been making rounds and turned a corner in the hall to see Luke talking with Noah. They were standing too close together, talking and laughing, and then Luke hugged him.

That's when Reid knew how much it would hurt losing Luke.

That's why he's sitting the dark, moping, when Katie gets home.

"Enough is enough." She says, flicking on the lights. He glares at her, the light blinding him.

"What?" He asks. He's really trying not to snap at her. This isn't Katie's fault.

It's his.

She accuses him of acting like a teen-age girl after a break up, and then hit the nail on the head. He looks at her, trying to hide his emotions behind his familiar mask, and fails.

"Did Luke and Noah get back together?"

"No." He says. "No." He hears the pleading tone in his voice and hates himself for it. He can't even think about what he saw earlier today.

"Reid." Katie murmurs his name, and sits down next to him on the couch. She tries to put a comforting hand on his arm, but he brushes her off, stands and walks to the kitchen.

"Just let it go, Katie." He nearly whispers, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the top off. He lets it drop the counter with a satisfying clatter. "I never should have…" Reid trails off, unable to finish that thought.

He drinks his beer in a rush.

"I'll be in my room." He says, heading down the hallway.

Reid enters his room, ignores the mound of case files mocking him from his desk top, and slowly crawls onto the bed. He lies down and grabs a pillow, hugging it to his chest.

He tries not to think.

He barely registers Katie's voice calling out that she's leaving.

He hopes she'll listen to him and not get involved.

He knows he isn't that lucky.

Reid hasn't moved since Katie left. He's spent most of his time making shapes and things out of the pattern on the wallpaper. He hears her come in, and rolls onto his back.

His door opens but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Well, don't you look productive." He can hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I'm glad to see you love all pillows equally, but don't let the ones on my couch know. They might get jealous." Reid ignores her. Maybe she'll go away. "So, there are some things you should know." She says. That gets his attention, and he finally sits up.

"What did you do Katie?" Reid asks, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Nothing." She replies with a smile. "It's what you're going to do."

He knows at that moment that he won't be able to say no. Katie will have her way, everyone else be damned.

He just hopes that it works.


	2. Gesture

Characters: Luke/Reid, Katie, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all? Companion piece to Matchmaker. Reid POV.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gesture

If there was anything he wanted to do less right now, it was this. How Katie had convinced him that this is the right thing to do, he had no idea. Some where between her winning smile, twirling her hair, and dropping the fact and Luke and Noah had _not_ gotten back together, Reid had let her talk him into this.

He can feel her gaze on him, and he fights to keep his expression in check.

"I don't see them yet." She says, peering around the corner. He feels so stupid, standing there, Katie pulling a mission impossible impersonation, and he almost calls it off. He chose to roll his eyes instead. "Didn't anyone ever tell you if you keep repeating the same expressions, your face will get stuck that way?"

Reid smirks and snarks back at her, trying to keep his mind off what he's about to do. She slaps him playfully and peers around the corner again. He knows she's seen Luke by the way her back stiffens up.

They are both startled by a voice behind them. He let's Katie get distracted by her conversation with Doogie Hughes and worries instead about what he's going to say. When Chris asks why they are standing there, he glances uncomfortably at Katie. He doesn't want to share this with anyone. It's bad enough what he has to do.

Doogie, of course, is irate.

When he asks if Katie is trying to get Luke back together with Noah, he bristles, but holds his tongue. This won't work if he flies off the handle at the idiot in front of him. It times like this he wonders how the doctor even made it through medical school.

And then Doogie drops a bomb. Noah Mayer is here for a check up.

Reid feels his chest clench painfully at the news, and he looks at Katie to see her biting her lip. He can see from her expression that time is up. It's now or never.

She peeks around the corner again, and then backs up suddenly.

"Damn!" She swears. "Luke saw me." Katie pokes Reid in the arm, and hands him an envelope. His entire future is in his hands, literally.

Terrified and trying not to show it, he slowly bends down and picks up the box at his feet. He and Katie have already cleaned out his office and he knows if she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." He mumbles at her. Reid is surprised when she leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"For luck." She replies with a smile at his look. He takes a deep breath and then lets it out, walking around the corner towards Bob and Luke. Luke sees him first, and looks confused. Bob greets him as he walks closer.

"Dr. Oliver!" He exclaims. "You're not on the schedule today."

"I know." Reid replies, his throat constricting so much he can barely speak. "I just came to give you this." Shifting the box of his stuff, he hands Bob the envelope. Luke won't even look at him. He's standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's this?" Bob asks, opening it.

"My resignation." Reid answers. They both look shocked, and it gives him a little thrill to do something so unexpected. Luke is staring at him now. "You told me I had to choose." He says, looking right at Luke and smiling. "So I did."

Reid turns and walks away. The ball is in Luke's court now.

He sees Noah come out of an exam room.

"Did you, uh, finally manage to get yourself fired?" Noah asks, and Reid resists the urge to pay him back for punching him.

"I resigned." Reid answers, holding himself in check. "I hope that doesn't ruin the thrill of my leaving for you." He snaps, and then turns to keep walking.

He makes it to nearly the elevator before he hears his name. He realizes that with every step he was mentally begging Luke to come after him. This, giving up his career, can't be for nothing.

"Reid!" He hears Luke call, and he pauses. He turns back around to see Noah try and stop Luke. Luke says something to Noah, and to Reid's shock, keeps going until he's standing in front of him.

"Did you really just do that?" He says like he can't believe it.

"I should be asking you that." Reid tips his head in Noah's direction.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Luke asks, moving a little closer.

"I want you." Reid replies, keeping it simple. Luke's eyes are searching his face.

"This is insane." Luke whispers, and that's when Reid knows it's going to be okay. He smiles, and holds his hand out to Luke, who takes it.

"Let's go." He pulls him into the elevator, and sees Noah staring after them, Katie and Chris standing beside him.

He flashes Katie a smile as the elevator doors close, leaving him alone inside with Luke.


	3. Happy

Characters: Luke/Reid, Katie, mentions of Bob, Kim and Nuke.

Disclaimer: As the World Turns and it's characters are not mine, no matter how much I enjoy playing with them. :)

Author's Note: So far, what I have been spoiled for is on accident, so please keep your comments as spoiler free as possible! :)

Summary: Katie decides to play matchmaker one last time. My take on two spoilers for this coming week: Reid misinterprets a moment between Luke and Noah, and Reid's grand romantic gesture. Come on now. Are we supposed to believe that matchmaking Katie isn't going to be involved in the grand gesture at all? Companion piece to Matchmaker. Reid POV

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy

Luke practically pounces on him the minute they enter Katie's house. Reid drops the box of stuff from his office, uncaring that anything fragile might break. Luke is more important than anything that could be in there.

Luke's fingers tangle themselves in Reid's hair, and Reid groans. Luke is a hair puller and he loves that about him.

"You are insane." Luke mumbles against his mouth.

"I thought it was what you wanted." Reid murmurs back, pulling his mouth away from Luke's to focus on undoing the buttons on Luke's shirt.

"I…" Luke trails off, momentarily distracted by Reid's fingers brushing lightly against his chest as he worked on his shirt buttons. "I was hurt that you didn't talk to me about it." Luke manages to get out, putting a hand under Reid's chin and tilting his face up to look so he could see Reid's eyes. Reid's fingers stop, resting against the last button on Luke's shirt. "I know how much being a doctor means to you." Luke whispers. "I know what you did for me today." Luke kisses Reid softly. "Thank you."

Reid doesn't know what to say. He swallows thickly, hoping that Luke can read what he's trying to express in his eyes. He must, because then Luke is kissing him again, and Reid remembers that he still has one more button to go on Luke's shirt. He undoes it quickly, and slides the shirt off Luke's shoulders. It puddles to the floor at Luke's feet, and then Reid is touching Luke's skin.

He starts with light strokes on Luke's forearms, making the younger man shiver as he moves up towards his shoulders. Pressing his palms flat against Luke's chest, he runs his hands slowly downward, feeling Luke tremble. Luke whimpers against his mouth as Reid reaches for Luke's belt. Suddenly, Luke's hands are stopping him, and he pulls back.

"What?" Reid gasps. He prays that Luke is not backing out. Not again.

"We should probably take this somewhere other than Katie's living room." Luke says, breathing heavily. "I'm not really an exhibitionist." He jokes. Reid can't help but break out into a wide smile, relieved. "Besides," Luke continues playfully. "You're still wearing too many clothes."

"Come on." Reid orders him, pulling Luke by the hand down the hall and into his bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, and pulls off his suit jacket, throwing it onto a nearby chair. He grins at Luke as if issuing a challenge.

Clothing really wasn't an issue after that.

* * *

Reid gathers contents for sandwiches, happily humming a mindless tune. The sound of the shower shutting off fills the apartment, and Reid can't help but smile. He doesn't hear Katie come in, he's so intent on the food in front of him, and thinking about Luke.

"Reid, have you seen my…" He hears Luke say, as he walks into the living room. Reid looks up to see Luke standing there in nothing but his khaki pants and follows Luke's gaze to see Katie standing. "Shirt." Luke finishes as Katie holds it out to him. Luke blushes as Katie gives them both a knowing smile, and the look on Luke's face would be incredibly endearing if Reid weren't just as embarrassed. "Thanks, Katie."

"No problem." She says. Her eyes are bright with mirth. Reid can see she's trying not to laugh as Luke takes the shirt from her hands and slips it on. Katie clears her throat, and then busies herself by reaching into the car seat to get Jacob out. "I'll just go put him down." She continues, walking quickly down the hallway to the nursery.

Still red in the face, Luke approaches Reid at the counter, trying to button his shirt while he walks. Reid pulls him closer by the lapels of the shirt.

"Let me." He says, watching Luke's eyes darken with lust. He quickly re-buttons the shirt, Luke watching his every movement. It isn't until Reid adjusts the collar that Luke leans up and kisses him. Reid is surprised, but slips his arms around Luke's waist, holding him tightly.

Katie clears her throat, and they jump apart. She shakes her head, and joins them in the kitchen.

"Sandwiches again?" She asks, grabbing plates from the cupboard, and handing them to Luke.

"Like there's anything else." Reid says with a smirk.

"You're really making sandwiches?" Luke is clearly surprised.

"You haven't lived until you've tried one." Reid insists, taking one of the plates from Luke's hand, and sets a sandwich on it. Luke's eyes widen and Reid nearly laughs at the comical expression on his face.

"Mine will have about half the meat and cheese." Katie grabs some drinks from the fridge. "And a little more of the leafy green stuff."

"Buzzkill." Reid snarks, throwing her sandwich together quickly. Luke takes one of the drinks from Katie, and heads to the table with his sandwich. Katie gets her a second later, and joins Luke at the table. They sit in slightly uncomfortable silence, waiting for Reid.

Reid sits down a second later, his sandwich twice as large as the one he made for Luke.

"Seriously, Reid." Katie points at his plate. "Heart attack."

He ignores her and takes an obnoxiously large bite. Luke can't help but laugh, and they fall into easy conversation.

Reid watches Katie out of the corner of his eye. She seems like she's waiting for something to happen, covertly checking her watch. He's about to ask her, when Jacob starts crying. She sets down her sandwich, and heads for the nursery.

"You're not really going to eat all that, are you?" Luke asks. Reid flashes him a smile and Luke shakes his head.

"Hey now, you weren't complaining about my appetite earlier." Reid says, swallowing his food. Luke opens his mouth to reply, seems to think better of it, and goes back to eating his sandwich. Reid glances down the hall and sees that Katie is still in Jacob's room. He reaches out and puts his arm on the back of Luke's chair, his hand reaching up to play with the ends of his hair. Luke relaxes against him with a sigh, and Reid leans in and kisses him.

"You two really need to time that better." Katie comments as interrupts them again. They pull apart, and go back to eating, but Reid leaves his arm on the back of Luke's chair and he doesn't seem to mind. Katie takes a bite of her sandwich, and then a sip from her soda. "In honor of you two _finally_ getting it together," She begins, holding her soda can up. "I'd like to propose a toast. May you two be as happy as Brad and I were."

Katie looks a little teary, so Reid and Luke both pick up their drinks and clink them gently against hers.

"You're such a sap." Reid teases, trying to make the haunted look her eyes go away. He succeeds, and she smacks him on the arm.

Jacob's crying again, and Katie hurries towards the nursery.

This time it's Luke who leans over and kisses him.

"Are we trying this again?" Reid laughs against his mouth. "Stealth isn't really working for us." He says, pulling back a little.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Luke orders quietly, and Reid does as asked. He wishes they were alone, because after a comment like that, he'd love to do more to Luke than just kiss him.

"Crap, sorry." Katie exclaims, coming back into the room. As they jump apart, Luke laughs and Reid smiles, shooting Luke a look that clearly says 'I told you so'.

"Jacob okay?" Luke asks.

"He's fine." Katie replies. "I think he's teething."

They finish eating, Reid starting on his second sandwich. His arm is once again on the back of Luke's chair, and his fingers have found his way back into the ends of Luke's hair.

"I still can't believe you quit." Luke says, looking at him. Reid feels the corner of his mouth turn up.

"I can't believe I almost let you go." He tells Luke, enjoying the blush it causes.

Reid's phone rings, and glances at the caller id in surprise.

"It's Bob." He says, confuses. "What could he want?"

"You should answer it." Katie encourages.

"What do you want?" Reid snaps into the phone, not caring how it sounds. Bob doesn't seem to take offense and instead starts to explain that he's made a mistake, and he wants Reid back on staff. "You're kidding?" Reid replies with anger. He can feel Luke's curiosity filled eyes boring into him. "And why would I want to do that?"

Bob apologizes and explains that he was in the wrong.

"And how do I know the same thing won't happen again?" Reid wants to know. He feels Luke take his hand and lock their fingers together. Bob continues that there won't be a deal with Invicta corp due to some shady business dealings in the past. "I see." Reid says. "Can I get that in writing?" Bob assures him it will be written into his contract, and that's enough for Reid. "Yeah, fine." He agrees as Bob suggests meeting in the morning to go over the fine print. "See you then." Reid hangs up the phone and stares at it for a moment.

He's not sure what just happened.

"Bob wants me back at Memorial." He tells Katie and Luke, who are staring at him.

"And you said you would?" Luke asks, and he can hear the fear in his voice.

"Bob's going to make some changes to my contract so something like this doesn't happen again." Reid answers. "I won't work anywhere that tells me who I can and can't be with." He watches Luke close his eyes, the relief written on his face.

"What about selling the hospital?" Katie wants to know. Something in her tone is suspicious, but Reid answers her anyway.

"Apparently, dear Mona and her co-workers have been up to some shady things in the past." Reid says. "Bob won't be selling the hospital to Invicta Corp."

"Wow." Luke comments with a smile. "We should have known there was something up with her – she was way too easygoing about Noah hitting you."

Katie gets up and starts cleaning, confirming Reid's suspicions. She's behind this somehow.

"You had something to do with this." Reid gets up and approaches her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tells him, not look at him, and failing to keep her tone innocent.

"Liar." He says, and instinctively pulls her into a hug.

It's awkward, and uncomfortable, and Reid can't not do it.

"Reid?" Katie asks after a moment. "Is this a hug?"

"Of course not." He replies, pulling back to look down at her. "And if you tell anyone about it, I'll deny it."

She smiles and hugs him again.

"Never happened." Reid insists. Luke laughs behind them.

Jacob's crying _again_, sending Katie back to the nursery.

"Take your time!" He calls after, grinning at Luke.

"Think she might actually be awhile this time?" Luke wonders and Reid can't help but laugh a little.

"One can only hope." He murmurs and then he's kissing Luke again.

"This is pretty much perfect." Luke sighs, resting his head on Reid's shoulders. Reid squeezes him tightly. "Now if we could just find someone for Katie." Luke says, and Reid laughs.

End.


End file.
